mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Turf Wars
Aim of the Game To reach the enemy base by extending your territory and reducing your enemy's turf area to 0. How to play You start off with build time. During this time, you can not attack enemy players, and no player, including Infiltrators, can walk on enemy turf. The first Build Time lasts for 40 seconds and the others last for 20. During the first Build Time, you receive 64 wool blocks of your color. You get 20 in the rest of the other Build Times. After this time has elapsed, players may kill each other, and Infiltrators may move onto enemy ground. One kill equates to one turf line. Every Combat TIme lasts for 1.5 minutes. Periods alternate between build time and kill time, with the number of turf lines per kill increasing throughout the game. You win when your enemy's turf area is reduced to 0. Arrows kill players with one hit (unless you are using the Shredder kit), and swords take 2 hits to kill. Each arrow can destroy one block of wool (this is where the Shredder kit is useful - destroy your enemies' buildings!) Kits Kits * Marksman (Default) * Infiltrator (2000 gems) * Shredder''' (5000 gems) 'Marksman ' Unrivaled in archery. One hit kills anyone. '''Inventory: Bow Fletched Arrows Wool Abilities: Fletcher: Receive one arrow every two seconds. Maximum of two. Damage: 30 Your arrows can kill players with one hit. They can also break the wool if it hits it. This is a good class to back Infiltrators up. Infiltrator Able to travel into the enemies turf, but you must return to your turf fast, or receive Slow. Inventory: Iron Sword Bow Fletched Arrow Wool Abilities: ''' Fletcher: Receive one arrow every eight seconds. Maximum of one. '''Damage: 30 (Bow) 12 (Sword) Unlike other classes, you can enter the enter the enemy's turf instead of getting blown back by it. This allows you to sneak behind enemies and slice them up with your sword. However, you get the slowness effect after being on the other side's turf for too long. Shredder Arrows are weaker, but shred through forts. Inventory: Bow Fletched Arrows Wool Abilities: Fletcher: Receive one arrow every four seconds. Maximum of two arrows. Barrage: Charge your bow to use Barrage. Damage: 9 You can charge your bow to make a barrage of arrows rain on your enemies' buildings. It can be quite devastating as you can single-handedly destroy entire enemy forts. The downside is that your arrows will not instantly kill other players. Tips *During the building phase, it's best to build something you can hide behind after you fire your arrows so that you won't get killed too easily. For example, you could make a wall of wool with one-block sized windows for you (and/or your teammates) to shoot through. There are many other kinds of wool forts you could make that will work just as well, your only limit is your imagination. *It's a good idea to take into consideration the amount of time it takes for your arrows to travel to your enemies' forts, and the arc that your arrows travel in. *If your enemies are hiding behind something and popping out every now and then, try to estimate when they will come out to shoot an arrow, and shoot just before they come out so that you can hit them. * Charge your bow as the build time wraps up so that you can fire as soon as combat time begins. Maps The current maps for Turf Wars are Fire and Water, Sinkhole, Double Fort, and Frost Forts. Trivia * There is a lag that you don't receive arrows when holding your bow. * Shredder can shoot the wool during build time. ** Note: This bug is patched * You don't get bounced back to your turf if you are in the enemies spawn. * If you die during Build Time or 1-4 seconds before, you lose all your wool but six. Back to Available Minigames Category:Minigame Category:Arcade Minigame